Pourquoi Bob est-il devenu mage ?
by Clochann
Summary: "Dis Bob, comment t'es venu l'idée de devenir mage ? Demanda Grunlek. Eh bien... Balthazar prit une grande inspiration. C'est une longue histoire..."


Bonjour/bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui je vous ai concocté un petit os sur le grand Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! Je vous laisse ça avec l'espoir qu'il vous plairas. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

P.S : je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes qui pourrait trainer...

* * *

\- **Dis Bob, comment t'es venu l'idée de devenir mage ?** Demanda Grunlek.

Nos cher aventuriers étaient dans une petite auberge. Bob, surprit par la question, regarda Grunlek avec interrogation.

\- **Euh... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Grun ?**

\- **Eh bien, c'est à dire que t'aurais pus partir sur une autre voix avec ton don du feu. Forgerons peut-être.**

\- **Ouais c'est vrai, pourquoi t'as voulu devenir mage alors que d'autre portes étaient sûrement ouvertes ?** Demanda Shin

\- **T'aurais même pû intégré l'église des flammes.** rajouta Théo.

\- **Eh bien...** Balthazar prit une grande inspiration. **C'est une longue histoire. Quand j'étais petit, à cette époque là, je n'avais pas de maison fixe. On voyageaient un peu partout avec notre caravane. Et puis un jour, ma mère était partie faire je ne sais quoi, elle m'a dit de surveiller la caravane. Pas loin il y avait un village, et des enfants plus grand que moi vinrent me voir.**

 **L'un d'eux, le plus grand, voulu monter dans la caravane mais je me suis interposé, voulant obéir à ma mère. Il a voulu m'écarter d'un revers de la main, je lui ai crié après d'arrêter et de sortir, quand il eu fini de faire le tour il sortit et pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau il insulta ma mère... A ce moment je vis rouge et j'ai senti mes mains se chauffer pour ensuite libérer des flammes puissantes qui commencèrent à brûler le gosse.**

 **Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je suis partie en courant dans la forêt, j'avais peur, non... le mot peur est un euphémisme... J'étais terrifié, voila le bon mot. A un moment, à force de courir, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais perdu et la lune blanche commençait à prendre la place du soleil dans le ciel devenu noir...**

 **J'avais froid, je me suis installer sous un arbre et j'ai commencé à greloter.**

 **J'avais faim, j'ai essayer de trouver à manger mais je n'ai rien trouver.**

 **J'avais sommeil, j'ai essayé de dormir mais ça n'a rien donner.**

 **Mes yeux ont commencer à me piquer, des larmes dévalèrent mes joues pales. Alors que je sanglotait, j'entendis un bruit effrayant... Celui d'un dragon... Je me suis raidis et j'ai essayé de me faire plus petit que je ne l'étais. Plusieurs fois je l'ai entendu crié, et à chaque fois le son paraissait de plus en plus proche... Puis, après les cris, j'ai senti une petite odeur de brûler... Je lève les yeux et je vois des flammes entrain de déguster l'arbre sous lequel je m'abriter !**

 **Pas une ni deux je fonce hors de l'arbre, et c'est là que je remarque que toute la forêt était en flammes... et le dragon, me regardant de sa grande hauteur, se trouvait devant moi. Intérieurement je paniqué, je voulais prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais j'étais tétanisé...**

 **Et lorsque que la grande patte griffu et effrayante du dragon aller s'abattre sur moi, un homme est venu me sauver... Il terrassa le dragon avec ses sorts. Deux choses m'ont surprit lors du combat contre le dragon. De un, il utilisait beaucoup d'éléments, tel que l'eau, le feu, la foudre, la glace... Et de deux, ça a été la vitesse à laquelle il a terrassé le dragon... J'en étais ébahit... Après avoir battu le dragon, le mage s'approcha de moi pour savoir qui j'étais et qu'est-ce que je faisais ici tout seul. Je lui ai donc expliqué ce qui c'était passé avec la caravane de ma mère... je lui ai retourné ses questions, cet homme à la chevelure noir et longue, ainsi qu'aux yeux sombres m'intriguais. Il m'a répondu qu'il s'appelait Mahyar Shakeri et qu'il était un mage élémentaire de la tour d'argent. Il m'expliqua qu'il était parti à l'aventure pour voir le monde.**

 **Après que nous ayons un peu discuté,il installa le camp et nous mangèrent du dragon cuit. Le lendemain, il me ramena à ma mère mais avant de partir il me donna une enveloppe cacheté et il me dit que si je devais devenir mage, il fallait que je donne cette lettre au directeur de mon académie lors de mon inscription.**

 **Plus tard, lorsque j'ai voulu m'inscrire à la Tour rouge pour apprendre à contrôler mes flammes, j'ai suivi les indications de Mahyar et je fut immédiatement accepté.**

 **Et voila comment, moi, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon eu comme vocation de devenir mage.**

Bob ne reçu aucune réponse de ses camarades, ces derniers entant tous entrain de dormir.

\- **Amis de merde... tss...**


End file.
